Tucked Away
by DearieMe
Summary: "I know what you did, you little sneak. You may have fooled everyone else, even your own fiancé, but I know a pregnant teenager when I see one!" Bella has some explaining to do when Rosalie forces her to take a pregnancy test. It's positive, much to Bella's surprise, and panic. How will Bella handle the pregnancy and keep Rosalie at bay, as she tries to keep her secret tucked away.


PLEASE READ THIS HEY GUYS! Thank you so much for giving this story a chance, I'll do my best not to let you down. I can improve my story with your helpful criticism and hopefully a little bit of praise on the side. ;) Let me just explain this story a little bit before you read on! First of all, this pregnancy is going to be a normal, healthy pregnancy. I think Stephenie Meyer's idea of the nature of Bella's pregnancy made sense, but in my story the pregnancy is not completely normal, but isn't like Stephenie Meyer's take on the pregnancy. Anyway, please enjoy! My chapters will be short but snappy, so bare with me. I'll update fast, I promise.

Tucked Away

"Pull over," I choke out, doing everything in my will power not to blow chunks all over Edward's classy leather upholstery.

"Bella?!" Edward sounds as dramatic as ever, and if I wasn't about to spill my guts out I would've laughed at the panic stricken tone. To you and I, my heaving is obviously an indication of a bout of severe nausea. To Edward, however, it signifies my impending delivery to the morgue.

"Pull-" _heave, _"Pull over!" I gasp out. Luckily we are on the long, desolate road up to the Cullen mansion, so Edward pulls over by the grassy bank, under the great, looming trees without complication. I haul myself out of the Volvo, just managing not to fling myself face-first onto the road as I run around the hood of the car to get to the grassy area.

I can't even get out of sight before I am spewing my lunch painfully hard into the moss and the weeds. Well, I'd actually probably have to travel a good mile to be out of Edward's super sight but this is far too close for comfort. I already feel tears coming on, a heady mixture of the pain from the acidic sting in my throat and pure embarrassment. I feel humiliated as I start to dry heave, and my stomach begins to contract with the pain. Edward has been holding my hair the whole time, stroking my back caringly as I do one of the most unattractive things possible right in front of the most startlingly beautiful creature on the face of the earth.

I pant, feeling lightheaded and exhausted, surprisingly still somewhat nauseous even after I'd spilled my guts over the beautiful scenery of Forks. My knees buckled and before I could come close to the ground, Edward's cold, unyielding arms were around me. I felt so safe with him. So guarded.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart," Edward breaths softly as he scoops me up into his arms with ease. I firmly shut my mouth as he leans in close, examining me. "Much too pale," he mutters so softly, I almost don't hear it. "Breath, Isabella," he demands. I turn away and gasp for air, careful not to breath directly at him. All I hear is a deep chuckle, and then I'm being carefully placed in the passenger seat. He does my seatbelt and then plants a gentle kiss on my head. Then, before I can blink twice Edward is behind the wheel and ready go. He crawls slowly on the road, in an effort not to bring on any more sickness. I appreciate it.

"I can't think what's wrong with you, love." Edward's voice was not as silken and sensual as usual, taking on as ragged a tone as a vampire could ever muster. "Perhaps you have a virus? The tuna melt you had at lunch didn't smell and more foul than usual...so I don't imagine that it was your lunch. Unless some bastard in that hellhole of a cafeteria kitchen didn't bother to wash their hands," he fumed, shaking off his rage as best as he could.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I murmured, feeling so weak. "Do you mind if I sleep?"

"Actually, honey, I think it would be better if you stayed awake for a little longer. I'm going to get you to Carlisle."

**Okay next chapter is coming right up! I'm working on it now in fact! Review please! I love you all. **


End file.
